About How I Loved You
by Sazmuffin
Summary: HarryRon. Harry's in a comaaaa!


Author: Sazmuffin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: About How I Loved You

Ship: Harry/Ron

Rating: T

A/N: Yayyy. :D

"Harry, Harry, mate, you're awake!"

The sound of your voice registered in my head, but all I saw was the flaming ginger hair and the tears that fell freely from your eyes. I felt your hands on my cheeks and your forehead against my own as your joyous sobs reverberated in my ears.

Your tears dripped down onto my nose as his face scrunched like vintage leather. What I saw was unclear, but I know that the image before me is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My heart strings tugged as you withdrew your touch, wiping eyes that still cried.

"I thought I lost you there, mate," he spoke again, his voice cracking.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said to you, trying to hide the hope of your returning touch in my voice.

You're putting my glasses on for me and you're even more beautiful when I can count each and every freckle splash along your face.

The tears you thought stopped came back once more as you took your seat again. I watched as your buried your handsome face in your hands, your powerful shoulders shaking. I sat up in my cot, reaching my hand out to stroke your ginger locks. They had gotten longer. You looked back up into my eyes and I feel like someone has stabbed me through the heart because I know I can never compliment those beautiful blue orbs without telling you how much I love you.

"You've been in a coma for two months, Harry," you say as my hand travels through your hair, tugging at your ears and remembering the feel of each hair.

"I have?"

You nod and I nearly explode as I watch you close your eyes and feel my touch. You're scruffier than I remember. There's a thin film of red hair along your upper lip, chin, and neck. A stray tear falls from your eye and I wipe it away without thinking. "I don't want to see you cry," I hear myself saying, almost as if I'm watching the scene unfold from another body.

Your eyes open and again my heart is bludgeoned by the searing passion I harbor for you. Your hand curls over my wrist, guiding the tips of my fingers over your lips. They're are more scarred than I remember, too. I can't tear my gaze from yours as you kiss my fingers because all I can do is worship the feeling of your soft lips.

I see you moving closer to me and I can feel your heat but nothing other than the retreating ability to see clearly registers in my head. Your breath escapes into my open lips as you bring your forehead against mine once more. Your eyes don't close and neither do mine. Before I have the slightest chance to place what exactly is going to happen next, it's happening and everything is out the window from there.

I feel your hand on my chest as your lips introduce themselves to my own. Your touch leaves almost as quickly as it came, but you don't move away from me. I'm not thinking and I'm not breathing as your lips come and go, testing their limits. I feel as though my spinal cord has melted into nothing once your devilish tongue glides across my bottom lip, reaching the vast expanse that is my mouth. One of us is moaning and I'm almost positive that it's me. Your hand turns my head just _so_ and this is hands down the most erotic, most exciting, most terrifying experience that has ever happened to me.

I'm forgetting to respond and your kisses retreat again as a cloud of uncertainty befalls your complexion. My hands grab your scruffs and I'm initiating that embrace again almost as if it was second nature to me. You can't stop. I need you.

"Harry," your voice is breathy and laced with passion as it tickles my neck, for you have traveled south and I hadn't even noticed until now.

I let out a deep growl that seems to please you, since you're back up at my lips giving me a kiss that made the last pale in comparison. Everything is you, Ron, you and your lips and your tongue and that's all I ever want it to be.

Our lips spell out how much we love each other in between that kiss, rendering our voices obsolete because we know that there is no better way to say it than this. You're telling me how long you've wanted this, and I'm telling you how badly I've needed you for the past seven years. About how I've dreamt of you every night. About how everything has always been you. About how I loved you.


End file.
